


Cover for "Aftermath of a Revelation" by me_ya_ri

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: Catching up on transferring my art off livejournal.
Kudos: 2





	Cover for "Aftermath of a Revelation" by me_ya_ri

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aftermath of a Revelation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026) by [meyari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari). 




End file.
